


The deflowering of Flora

by Adara_Rose



Series: the x-rated collection [7]
Category: Winx Club
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Nude Modeling, Oral Sex, Passion, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, virgin Flora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:12:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5006086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adara_Rose/pseuds/Adara_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cornered by her friends, Flora retells how a picnic in the park and an erotic painting led to her and Helia making love for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The deflowering of Flora

**Author's Note:**

> This is told both in present and past. Present is marked by italics, past is normal text.

_“OH MY GODS!!” The screech echoed through the entire dormitory, making Bloom drop the book she was holding and run towards the sound, thinking something terrible had happened to Stella. Maybe she’d spilt something on her new dress. That sort of thing would be a major disaster where Stella was concerned._

 

_Bloom nearly ripped the door to Stella’s bedroom of its hinges in her hurry, but stopped in confusion. Stella was standing in the middle of the room with a look of complete delight on her face, beaming like the Sun she was the fairy off. The only other person in the room was Flora, who was bright red but smiling in a way that could almost be described as smug. But Flora was never smug about anything._

_“What’s wrong Stella?” Aisha panted from somewhere behind Bloom. “We heard you yell. Are you hurt?”_

_“Hurt? No. But OH MY GOD!” Stella bounced in place, so excited she reminded Bloom of a pixie that’d had too much sugar._

_“What is it?” “Can someone explain what is going on?” Musa and Tecna spoke at once as they crowded behind Aisha and Bloom in the doorway. Flora squeaked and hid her face as Stella shrieked, still hysterically excited:_

_“Flora’s had sex!! WITH HELIA!” There was a moment of complete silence apart from an “eeeeee!” that insisted on slipping past Stella’s lips. Then the Winx dove into the room, chattering with excitement and squeeing nearly as much as Stella, demanding details and crowding around the poor Flower Fairy, cutting of any escape routes._

_“Tell us!” They demanded as one, looking at Flora with bright, inquisitive eyes._

_“I don’t know…” she began, biting her lip._

_“Come on, Flora!” Musa urged. “You’re the only one of us who’s done it!” She blushed a little at the mere mention of… well, sex. Flora peeked at them through her fingers, embarrassed._

_“What was it like?” Aisha demanded._

_“Did it hurt?” Tecna wanted to know._

_“Did you… you know… come?” Stella giggled._

_“Is he hung?” Bloom demanded then squeaked and turned as red as her hair. Flora hesitated. Then she looked at her friends, her best friends who carried each other’s secrets and knew and loved each other more than she thought possible. The only one she loved more than her fellow Winx was Helia. The mere thought of his name made a sliver of longing slide through her. And to be fair, she did want to share; she was bursting to share her experience._

_“Okay” she said, smiling. “I’ll tell.”_

 

* * *

The sun was shining brightly from a clear blue sky as Helia spread the checkered blanket out on the soft grass in the grove they had chosen for their picnic. It was located in one of Magix’ major parks, but so secluded that hardly anyone knew of it, much less went there. In the distance, they could hear children laughing and dogs barking as other residents enjoyed the sunshine. Flora unpacked her basket and they sat down to eat a simple meal of sandwiches and apple cider, accompanied by grapes and chocolate cupcakes. Helia looked thoughtfully at Flora over his sandwich, admiring the way her hair glowed in the sun filtering through the trees.

“I would like to paint you” he finally said. “Here, in this light.”

“Alright” Flora said and popped another grape in her mouth. “How would you like me to pose?”

She could see that he was hesitating to answer, a slight frown between his brows. She gave him an encouraging smile. After a few moments, he took a deep breath and answered.

“Nude.” He blushed, and she stared at him wide-eyed. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have asked.”

The silence that descended on them was awkward, and they finished their meal in silence while Flora thought about what he had said. The thought of taking of her clothes where anyone could walk by and see her was... thrilling, she realised in surprise. She would be horribly defenceless.

“I’d like to keep my panties on” she said, finally. Helia stared at her, wide-eyed, cheeks bright red.

“Sure” he squeaked, fumbling for his sketchpad and pencils that he always had with him. Flora packed up the leftovers from their lunch and started to undress. The blue blouse was unbuttoned slowly, revealing a lacy pink bra that Bloom had given her for her birthday. Her short pink and blue skirt fell, too, soon joined by her blue sandals. And then she stood there, in the sunlight, in only a pink lacy bra and matching panties. The awkwardness in the situation melted away under Helia’s gaze, his bright blue eyes darkening with a hunger she had seen before, when he had pressed his body close to hers as they lay on the sofa, tangled around each other, exchanging lazy kisses. He had never seen this much of her bare skin before and he stared at her like… like a painting come to life or a statue stepping of the plinth. Flora felt brave, beautiful, wild as she slowly slid the bra off. Flora shivered lightly in the fresh air, a slight wind making her skin prickle and her nipples peak. Looking straight into Helia’s eyes she knelt slowly, then laid down on her stomach. She crossed her arms under her, both covering and emphasising her breasts. Her hair tumbled down her back, falling in silky brown tresses around her like a golden waterfall. The pink lace of her panties peeked through, giving just a hint of sensuality.

 

Helia’s hand shook as he raised the pencil to the pad, taking in the vision before him. In the late afternoon sunlight, Flora’s skin glowed like gold. Her green eyes became emeralds, her hair dark silk. It was all he could do to keep focus on the drawing, not going over there and kissing her lips, touching her skin, licking her from head to toes. He wanted to have her right then and right there, but they had agreed to wait until they were both ready. And she wasn’t. Not yet. He forced his thoughts away from the path they were heading down, lowering his gaze to the piece of blank paper. He was going to immortalize this angel before him, if it was the last thing he did.

 

Flora laid on the blanket, looking at Helia from under her long lashes. He was gorgeous like this, all focused and determined. The only sound he was making was the scritch-scratch from the pencil as it slid over the canvas, and she wondered what it would be like if she was the canvas… and his fingers the pencils. Would he paint with light, gossamer touches or broad, hard strokes? Which would she like best? She didn’t know. The only hands that had ever touched her like that had been her own. Helia’s long fingers gripped the pencil and pad, and she looked at how they curved around the items with a sensuality that was not common amongst men. Flora wondered, as she watched him, what his fingers would feel like touching her, like her own fingers did. Sliding down between her thighs, into the warm wetness hiding there, the wetness she could feel increasing as he sketched, dampening the pretty panties she had put on in part for his benefit. She wanted his long fingers there, inside, finding her molten core and touching her in a way that she had promised her mother that she would only ever let her husband touch her. She shivered at the thought of Helia laying her out on her back, taking off his own clothes and lying on top of her, naked like her. He would be hard, throbbing between her legs, his chest pressed against hers, his hands on her hips, her fingers in his hair. She wanted that, she realised, and she started to smile. Today, here, on this blanket, with the birds singing in the trees and the children playing in the distance, here in this grove where only they existed. She wanted him. She wanted to have sex with him.

 

* * *

_“I can’t believe you took your clothes off!” Stella squealed and was hushed by the others._

_“Go on, Flora!” Musa urged._

_“Yes, Flora, continue!”_

 

* * *

Flora lost track of time as she just laid there, watching Helia sketch. Every now and then she squirmed slightly, feeling the wetness between her thighs intensifying, the ache deepening and intensifying until it felt like it was deep, deep inside. A place where her fingers would not be able to satisfy it. A place where only he could bring relief. Her breathing was growing laboured as she tried to keep her hands still, wanting nothing but to touch herself, stroke and press and soothe the ache. But at the same time she didn’t want him to know how she was feeling. Feared how he would react. Maybe he would be disgusted, or turn away to see her like this, her groin swollen with want, her nipples aching for his lips, her body wanting to wrap itself around his and feel everything, know everything.

 

Finally the _scritch-scratch_ of the pencil stopped and Helia slowly lowered his hand, pencil sliding from numb fingers. He drew a shaky breath.

“I’m… finished.” His voice was raspy in a way she had never heard before. It was… intriguing. It also made something within her resonate. Flora licked her dry lips and raised herself on an elbow, using the other hand to brush the hair away from her face. Helia’s eyes were instantly drawn to her breasts, and he seemed unaware of his tongue darting out briefly to wet his upper lip.

“Can I see it?” Was that really her voice? Deep, almost husky. Like she was sick. But she wasn’t sick, not like that. Or maybe she was… she felt feverish, too hot, and at the same time cold. She wanted him to give her his body heat, to lie as close as he could.

“Sure” Helia murmured and moved closer, holding out the sketch pad with a hand that visibly shook. Flora barely glanced at the picture, then went back to staring at the artist. He stared back, wide-eyed, his eyes even darker now.

“It’s great” she said, not really aware of the words spilling from her lips. Then she decided to be brave and leaned in, pressing her lips against his. They were warm and slightly chafed, and they opened under hers immediately. Flora heard a moan but didn’t know if it was him or her as he pulled her close, into his lap. She could feel the outline of his erection pressing against his trousers, pressing against her, and it made her aching sex pulse with want.

“Helia” she breathed into his mouth, fingers tangling in his hair. “Let’s do it now.”

“Now?” He gasped, arms winding around her waist as she straddled him, her sex pressing against his through their clothes.

“Yes” she panted, “now. Let’s do it now. I’m ready.”

“Flora” it almost sounded like a sob. “Flora.”

 

He laid her down on the blanket, kissing her hungry mouth until he had to pull away to gulp for breath. She was a vision laid out in front of him, her hair spread across the fabric and the grass, her flat stomach heaving, the soft swell of her breasts begging for his mouth. The pale pink fabric covering her sex was dark with her own juices and his mouth watered at the sight. He wanted to taste her, taste her everywhere. He stripped of his own clothes quickly, throwing them aside without any care where they landed. All he saw was Flora, who raised her arms towards him, beckoning to lie down on top of her so she could embrace him.

 

Flora gasped as Helia’s naked body covered hers. It felt strange to be naked with someone else, at least like this. But at the same time, it felt good. Right. She shimmied her hips, making the panties slide down slightly, and his hands were like fire when they helped her out of them. Then they just lay together, staring into each other’s eyes.

“Flora” he whispered, a question and a prayer.

“Yes” she answered with a sigh.

 

He buried his face in the nape of her neck, pressing open-mouthed kisses to the soft skin, searching his way down her body and painting a trail of fire where he went. She moaned and whimpered as he found spots she didn’t know were sensitive, and when his lips found her breasts she sobbed. Her fingers buried themselves in his hair of their own accord as he carefully took her nipple into his mouth, licking and suckling at it in a way she had never known to be erotic but that made little shocks shoot down her body, between her legs. She opened her thighs for him, wanting to feel him closer than he already was. The other nipple received the same attention, and then he was licking a burning trail down her heaving stomach, kissing her slender hips, moving over the soft hair protecting her most intimate parts.

 

When his tongue carefully started exploring her, Flora shrieked with shock. He drew back, but her fingers in his hair pressing him down reassured him more than her breathless “more!” ever could. Helia slid his hands down under her, clasping her buttocks and raising her hips slightly, giving him better access to her dripping sex. The taste was a bit weird, but not unpleasant, and the way Flora shrieked and moaned as he ate her out most definitely made any awkwardness or weird sensations worth it. His cock was so hard it ached, he wanted to be in her _now._ But at the same time he wanted to keep working her open with his tongue, feeling the muscles give to him, opening a bit further with each cry that fell from her lips as she writhed on his tongue. The way she cried his name was one of the most erotic sounds he had ever heard.

“Helia! Helia please! Oh, oh, oh, I- mm, Helia!” He pulled back slightly, licking around the folds, drinking as much of her juices as he could. He wanted to make this good for her, wanted this to be perfect. He moved one hand from where it was gripping her, moved up over her stomach, pressing two fingers into her convulsing sex. Where was that… a shattered scream broke from Flora’s lips as her back bowed, her thighs shook, and every single muscle in her body locked up. Found it.

 

Flora fell back to the blanket, boneless, quivering. What- what was that spot he had found? Nothing she had ever done to herself had ever felt that good.

“Wha-” she panted. Helia looked up, his lips shining as he smirked at her.

“That, my love, was your g-spot.” G-spot? She had never heard that word before, but whatever it was - wow! She reached for him, still trembling with aftershocks but wanting more. Wanting to feel his cock inside, too, like his tongue and his fingers.

 

He came to her willingly, his mouth tasting of cheese and bread and something else, something new, the taste of herself. She liked it. They kissed hungrily, her legs coming around his waist, her arms around his neck.

“Flora” he moaned against her mouth, his hardness pressing against her. “Please.”

“Yes” she moaned, grinding her hips. “I want you.”

“It’ll hurt” he warned, breathlessly. “Your hymen-”

“I know.” She did, actually. Miss Faragonda had insisted on basic sex Ed for all fairies before graduation. “I don’t care. I want you.” He kissed her again, hotly enough to make her head spin. Then he pulled away, sitting up so that he was kneeling between her spread legs. The hollow ache that she had felt earlier returned with a vengeance as she saw his naked body fully for the first time, his cock stiff and proud between his legs. It seemed so big, too big to enter her. Suddenly she felt a bit apprehensive. As if he could sense her hesitation, he looked up and caught her gaze.

“I love you” he said solemnly, and her doubts vanished. She smiled.

“I love you” she replied, and then she felt him press inside.

He went slowly, not wanting to hurt her unduly, but she still whimpered in pain and her eyes filled with tears as he breached her for the first time. She felt something break and she wanted him to stop, wanted him to continue, wanted to- she didn’t know. But his fingers were stroking her clitoris as he pressed inside and the dual sensation made her see stars. She keened and arched her back. Then he was all the way inside, and he laid down slowly on top of her, their bodies pressing together. They stared at each other, wide eyed.

“Flora” he gasped.

“Helia” she sighed in response. That was the only encouragement he needed to start moving. Slowly at first, rocking his hips until she got used to the sensation, he started sliding in and out of her in a rhythm that made her sob with pleasure as every nerve ending seemed to sing. She wrapped her legs around his waist to encourage him to press deeper, to set her alight again, and make her scream his name. He groaned, sought her lips in a desperate kiss, and started thrusting in earnest. Soon, their delirious cries echoed through the grove as they clung to each other, writhing in a passion that was new and familiar at the same time. It felt like dying and coming home and being born, all at the same time. She was burning up around him and she wanted it to be over and she never wanted him to stop. Every thrust made her cry out in a delirium she had not known existed, and she clung to him like he was the only constant in a world that had shattered. Helia’s hair was matted with sweat, his skin shining with it, his lips tasted like salt. Her skin was slick with her own sweat and his, the inside of her thighs growing wetter and wetter as they sought the ultimate pleasure together. Her fingers gripped his shoulders hard enough to bruise, her heels dug into his back, his hands bruised her hips, his teeth and lips worried her neck. It was perfect. It was too much.

 

Helia had been too close for too long to last long, and he felt his orgasm rising. It felt like a fire building low in his belly, and he tried to warn Flora but all he could manage was a choked cry as his orgasm rushed over him, making him snap his hips into her almost brutally hard, clinging to her in desperation as his body seized. Distantly, he heard Flora scream his name as she contracted around him, his orgasm triggering hers. They clung to each other, neither sure where they ended and the other began, as the waves of ecstasy crashed over them and threatened to devour them whole.

 

After, Helia collapsed boneless into Flora’s arms, panting heavily. Her breathing was as laboured as his, her arms and legs still wrapped around him, her mouth wet and warm against his cheek. Finally, he looked up to see her face. She was smiling, wrecked, covered in sweat, and grass in her hair. He had never seen anything so beautiful in his life.

“Wow” she whispered, then giggled softly. He couldn’t help but giggle, too.   
“Yeah” he agreed. “Wow.” He laughed, delirious with joy, and kissed her again. Her mouth was perfect, her body was perfect, she was perfect. Their lovemaking had been perfect.

“Marry me” he said impulsively, wanting to get to see this every day for the rest of his life.

“Okay” she said, still smiling.

 

* * *

_Flora finished her tale and was rewarded by giggles, blushes and wide-eyed stares from the others._

_“That was…” Tecna breathed. Aisha squirmed in her seat._

_“Yeah.” She whimpered._

_“You lucky-” Musa didn’t finish her sentence. Bloom smiled, happy and pleased and aroused._

_“Okay, one last question” Stella said, sounding breathless, cheeks bright pink. She, too, was beaming._

_Flora nodded her consent._

_“What colour will our bridesmaid dresses be? I look horrible in purple.”_

_“Stella!”_

 


End file.
